The Reason
by waterrain
Summary: Iceland has his own reasons for not wanting to call Norway 'Onii-Chan' and Norway is about to find out those reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Iceland looked at Norway who had a blank expression on his face and he walked closer to Norway who was sitting on the bed with his hands on his lap.

"What is wrong?" Iceland asked in a curious voice and he received no response from Norway who seemed to be another world or something.

"Norway, Can you hear me." Iceland said slowly and then sighed heavily to himself. He was bored and Norway was completely out of it. Iceland rolled his eyes and tried to think of a way to snap Norway out of that dream like state.

"You asked for it." Iceland muttered quietly and he slowly stripped away Norway's outfit noticing that the expression still remained blank. Iceland bit his lip and his cheeks slowly colored for right now Norway is complete naked without anything covering up his body.

"Come on talk already." Iceland managed to comment calmly and he gently pushed Norway down so that his body was completely on the bed. He moved him up and had Norway's head on the pillow, but did not bother to cover him with a blanket. Iceland sighed and then decided to part Norway's legs. His cheeks were blazing and he noticed that Norway still had glazed over eyes.

"Norway, Come on." Iceland said in a frustrated voice and then noticed that Norway did not move an inch. He crossed his arms and decided to strip off his own outfit. Iceland was naked and he saw that Norway was still out of it still seeing another world. He frowned and then laid down on top of Norway. Iceland decided to say 'Onii-Chan' despite not really liking to call Norway by that name.

"Onii-Chan." Iceland whispered quietly into Norway's right ear and he felt movement.

"Huh?" Norway asked in a confused voice and then blinked slowly at Iceland who was laying on top of him. He realized after a few minutes that Iceland was naked and also that he was also naked. Iceland watched as Norway's cheeks turned red and then decided to show Norway why he did not like saying 'Onii-Chan'.

"Norway, I do not care that we are biologically brothers." Iceland said calmly and his hands were wrapped around Norway's wrists. He noticed that Norway was just laying there and looking at him with confused eyes before they started to turn blank again.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Onii-Chan means Big Brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Warning Iceland x Norway**

"Norway, I do not care that we are biologically brothers." Iceland said calmly and his hands were wrapped around Norway's wrists. He noticed that Norway was just laying there and looking at him with confused eyes before they started to turn blank again. Iceland sighed lightly for Norway was just spacing out and he could tell that Norway felt hurt by what he had just said.

"I just want to have you. It does not matter that we are brothers." Iceland stated smoothly and he noticed that Norway's eyes started to focuses more.

"Would it make you feel better if I call you Onii-Chan?" Iceland asked lightly and he watched as Norway nodded 'Yes'. "I would of course only say that in private and I know you wouldn't tell anyone."

Iceland looked into Norway's dull blue eyes and then moved his index finger to Norway's lips.

"You really should talk more Onii-Chan." Iceland stated calmly and then noticed Norway was blushing.

"You really love it when I call you Onii-Chan." Iceland commented smoothly and then begun moving his finger teasingly across Norway's slightly parted lips.

"Yes." Norway said bluntly and then he felt Iceland's index finger entering his mouth.

"Onii-Chan. I need you." Iceland stated lightly and then added his middle finger. He smiled to himself when Norway begun to lick his two fingers and feeling the cool movement of Norway's tongue. Iceland added his thumb and after a few minutes removed his fingers from Norway's mouth.

"Onii-Chan, Your voice is beautiful and your body is gorgeous. Those dull blue eyes of are lovely and your lips look pretty." Iceland said calmly and then kissed Norway's wrists tenderly. He noticed that Norway's cheeks were turning red and Iceland smiled lightly to himself.

"Onii-Chan." Iceland muttered smoothly and he held Norway's wrists above his head with one hand.

"Iceland-" Norway started to ask, but he was not able to finish for Iceland kissed him on the lips. Norway's dull blue eyes widened in shock and his heart started to race for Iceland was kissing him. He felt Iceland's hand on his bottom and Norway felt his cheeks heat up for Iceland was groping him thoroughly with fingers caressing his entrance. Norway felt the slick fingers toying and teasing his hole it made his heart increase along with making him feel confused about why it felt so wonderful because Iceland is his biological younger brother.

His mind went blank when he felt Iceland's tongue invading his mouth and the constant rubbing of his manhood by Iceland's length. Norway started to space out and wondered when Iceland had developed such feelings towards him of all Nations.

"Onii-Chan, Your mouth was hot and yet cold at the same time." Iceland commented calmly and then looked down at Norway's cold nipples. Norway's expression was blank, but on his cheeks was a faint blush and Iceland kissed Norway's neck thoroughly covering it in hickies his lips went down to the shoulder area doing the exact same thing expect a little bit more rougher. Norway was quiet and he had his dull blue eyes closed wondering if what Iceland felt was love or lust towards him.

'Iceland is really important to me.' Norway thought to himself and then felt Norway's tongue licking his right nipple teasingly. He tried to relax and not over think anything, but Norway honestly wondered what Iceland felt about him and everything was happening so fast it made his head mentally spin.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Onii-Chan means Big Brother.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Warning Iceland x Norway**

'Iceland is really important to me.' Norway thought to himself and then felt Iceland's tongue licking his right nipple teasingly. He tried to relax and not over think anything, but Norway honestly wondered what Iceland felt about him and everything was happening so fast it made his head mentally spin.

"Onii-Chan." Iceland whispered gently as he gently moved his fingers inside of Norway's entrance and his length was rubbing faster against Norway's harden manhood.

"Your body tells me everything." Iceland said calmly as he increased the pace of his fingers going in and out of Norway's hole.

'Why is this happening? When did Iceland start feeling like this towards me? Does he feel lust or love towards me.' Norway thought to himself and his body arched on its own. Iceland moved away from him and his fingers retreated.

"Norway I really want you so bad." Iceland stated smoothly and he moved himself towards Norway's face. His throbbing length was in front of Norway's lips and he didn't want to hurt him.

'Why does Iceland want me. Why would anyone want me? I do not speak a lot and I'm not very expressive.' Norway thought and he spaced out a bit when Iceland's manhood slipped into his mouth when they were slightly parted.

"Onii-Chan." Iceland moaned quietly as he thrusts in and out of Norway's motionless lips.

'I do not know how I feel about all of this at all, but when has that ever really mattered.' Norway thought to himself and he closed his eyes again. Iceland came inside of Norway's mouth and he watched as most of it spilled from those pretty lips.

"Norway," Iceland said calmly as he positioned his length by Norway's hole and slowly teasing it.

"I love you." Iceland added as he quickly entered inside of Norway and Iceland groaned in pleasure at feeling Norway in such a way. Norway gasped softly not because of Iceland being inside of him and moving in a fast manner, but at those words 'I love you' and his cheeks turned red along with his heart rate increasing.

"Iceland." Norway said quietly and he did not know what he even wanted to say.

"Mm, Norway you are so tight." Iceland groaned and he looked at Norway's flushed cheeks.

"Onii-Chan, I'm coming. Your body feels so good." Iceland moaned lewdly as he came inside of Norway and some of the juices spilling out.

'What happens now.' Norway thought silently, but then his answer came when Iceland did it over and over again thrusting eagerly coming inside several times.

"I'll make you feel good, Norway." Iceland said smoothly as he exited from inside of Norway and instead had his head between Norway's spread legs. Norway's mind went blank when he felt Iceland's lips on his tip and his legs were opening more by themselves.

"Onii-Chan, You are so hard." Iceland muttered calmly as he begun kissing every inch of Norway's length and hoping to finally hear him moan. His fingers slipped back inside of Norway's hole and he moved them slowly. Iceland licked and suckled Norway's hard manhood. He swallowed the juices and still Norway did not moan. Iceland did not notice that Norway's legs were trembling and that Norway was feeling overwhelmed. He pulled away his lips and fingers.

"Norway, It feels good being inside of you." Iceland said quietly and his length was between Norway's opened legs.

"Onii-Chan if you care about me moan throughout okay." Iceland whispered calmly and he toyed with Norway's slicked hole with his manhood.

"Ngh." Norway moaned softly and his back arched slightly. Iceland smiled and then begun to move roughly inside of Norway while listening to the breathless moans.

'I care about you and I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be by myself and only having Denmark for company.' Norway thought and he made sure not to stop moaning.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Onii-Chan means Big Brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

The next night Iceland arrived with a bag in his hand and Norway tilted his head slightly.

"Norway, I will call you Onii-Chan through it all if you wear this outfit." Iceland said calmly and he handed Norway the bag. He watched as Norway pulled the outfit out and then blinked for a moment.

"You want me to wear this outfit." Norway stated softly and then watched as Iceland nodded.

"Yes. It is embarrassing at times calling you Onii-Chan." Iceland said to him and he watched as Norway stripped in front of him. His eyes did not look away and Norway was slowly pulling up a white pair of frilly panties. Seeing as Norway carefully pulled up that dark red mini skirt that barely covers his bottom and the sleeveless dark blue shirt which completely showed off Norway's mid-drift.

"You look beautiful, Onii-Chan." Iceland whispered softly as he hugged Norway and noticed the faint blush. Norway was pushed softly backwards and laid flat on his back on his own bed. Iceland quickly stripped himself and then straddled Norway's hips.

"Ngh." Norway moaned and he enjoyed hearing Iceland call him 'Onii-Chan'.

"I'm going to make you moan for more, Onii-Chan." Iceland told him innocent as he pulled up the dark blue shirt to the point where Norway's cold nipples were exposed and then his fingers playfully toyed with Norway's nipples.

"Ngh." Norway moaned in pleasure and he felt one of Iceland's hands pulling his panties down to his knees, but also felt a cold breeze for Iceland flipped up his dark red mini skirt and begun rubbing their lengths together making friction.

"Oh, Onii-Chan. You are so hard and feel so good, Onii-Chan." Iceland said lewdly and Norway's legs opened up more allowing more access. He moved his hands from Norway's chest and instead lowered his lips to the right nipple licking teasing making Norway moan shamelessly.

"I love your moans, Onii-Chan." Iceland muttered and his hands traveled to Norway's beside groping his bottom letting his fingers tease Norway's hole. Iceland moaned and he came at the same time as Norway.

"We are so sticky and naughty, Onii-Chan." Iceland purred softly and he listened to Norway's breathless pants.

"Mmm, more." Norway moaned in pleasure and he arched his back upwards.

",But I need you to clean me up. Onii-Chan, I don't want to be sticky. I want you to lick mine and your juices from my lower regions." Iceland whispered gently and he moved his manhood from on top of Norway's length. Iceland moved his manhood near Norway's lips and he moaned loudly when he felt Norway's hot mouth surrounding him.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Onii-Chan means Big Brother.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Norway was suckling softly and slowly on Iceland's hard length. His hands wandered to Iceland's bottom and he tenderly groped him.

"Ngh." Iceland groaned in pleasure and his manhood went deeper inside of Norway's warm mouth.

"You are so good at this Onii-Chan. Please go faster Onii-Chan." Iceland moaned and he felt Norway's mouth suckling faster.

Norway felt Iceland's juices spilling inside of his mouth and managed to swallow it all. He pulled away and his cheeks were a little flushed for Iceland was staring at him with such lustful eyes.

"Iceland." Norway muttered quietly and he briefly looked away from Iceland's eyes.

"Onii-Chan." Iceland whispered softly and his length was between Norway's opened legs. "After this I want to feel you inside of me."

Norway nodded and his back arched slightly he was prepared for Iceland to enter inside of him. There was nothing expect moans of pleasure from Norway who was fully paying attention to Iceland and enjoying being called Onii-Chan. His cheeks were flushed from being called Onii-Chan several times and lips sore from Iceland's passionate kisses.

Iceland's cheeks were burning and he felt slightly embarrassed at saying Onii-Chan, but it was worth it for Norway was paying attention to him no longer spacing out and he loved seeing those flushed cheeks.

"You are so tight, Onii-Chan." Iceland said quietly and then he kissed Norway on the lips again. Along with going in and out at a faster pace.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Onii-Chan means Big Brother.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"Onii-Chan, I need you." Iceland muttered into Norway's right ear, he received a soft, and faint reply from his older brother.

"I'm sorry." Norway whispered quietly, his body was sore, and he felt very tired like always for Iceland tends to be eager.

"It's alright, Norway." Iceland said gently and he hugged him close. "Maybe next time."

Norway nodded silently, his eyes slowly closed, and he was in Iceland's arms.

"Good night, Onii-Chan." Iceland commented quietly and there is always next time.

'It is best not to rush into things, but it is difficult to go slow and steady. I really wore him out.' Iceland briefly thought as he closed his eyes, arms around Norway's hips, and having his lips against Norway's neck. 'I can wait for him to be ready to take me. It is alright that I take him, but I want it to be equal.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Onii-Chan means Big Brother.**


End file.
